


More That Meets the Eye

by KafePest



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adding More Tags LATER, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cute, Dancing, Love, M/M, Multi, Peter is a genuis who likes to dance okay, Scarred Wade Wilson, Slow Burn, Wade plays football for college, i dont know what im doing, no twerking involved, wade plays SPORTS in general I lied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KafePest/pseuds/KafePest
Summary: College!Au where Wade finds Peter sleeping in the library, and from there a love story happens.





	1. Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I got a notebook full of ideas and partially started Spideypool stories and figured hey, why not give one of them a whirl? Be gentle, first time posting for this fandom.

Going to the library was usually something Wade avoided, but he really needed to get his English paper done. He had been putting it off for weeks, and if he didn’t do it, he’d fail the class. Then his sports scholarship and place on the football team would be in trouble. It was due at the end o this week, so he just needed to cram in some information that he’d forget later and get to writing at home.

He gathered up a pile of books, probably more than he needed, and more than few that would be useless. He went to look for a table, going towards the back corner of the library. He knew there was a table behind a few layers of shelves, where people tended to not be. He planned on this table so he could avoid distractions, which was really hard for him to do. However, as he turned the corner to where the table was, he stumbled into a sleeping beauty.

At the table was a young man, laying his head on crossed arms and clearly fast asleep. Glasses were slipping from his face, papers and books all around him, as he breathed steadily. Wade stood staring for a few, possibly a couple little creepy moments.

If you ask Wade later, he only stayed and moved to sit across the sleeping man because he didn’t want to find another table. That this one was still the most distraction free. Not at al so he could be in this gorgeous man’s presence while he slept. Not to get a few more sneak peaks.

Really though, so much for not having distractions.

Wade tried to focus on researching for the paper, using glancing at the other as a reward when he wrote a few notes. He felt like he wasn’t really finding anything for his idea, something to write about Fredrick Douglas’ narrative and what his story represented. He was more so taking in details of this mystery person. He cataloged some features he notices, such as the messy brown hair, a few subtle freckles, definitely roundish, boyish looks. Next was that he clearly was smart, or at leas really into his studies. A majority of the books were science based, both chemistry and biology. There were formulas and messy notes on the papers. Though, one thing that caught Wade’s eyes was the couple of books on Arts and Theory of Dancing.  It was odd, why would some science nerd need those?

“Who are you?” Wade mumbled, tilting his head at the other, who was still steadily sleeping. He reached for one of the papers, curiosity getting the better of him. The words and formulas made Wade’s brain hurt form a glance, but he noted the named at the top. ‘Peter parker’ messily written like everything else, which Wade memorized, even said out loud to get a taste for it. God, he was incredibly gay.

He wondered who Peter was, what he was into, what the dance books were for, and what kind of personality he had in general. Was he funny? Was he just like a human computer? He seemed like he would be a good guy, a nice person. Someone who wouldn’t judge Wade.

But Wade would never know that, because the more he thought about it, the more he gave traits to mystery man Peter Parker, the more he was sure Peter would have zero interest in him. Wade wasn’t smart, not in any real academic sense. Wade was here on scholarship, and these types always seemed to be rich. Or well off in some way. Plus, Peter was gorgeous, stunning really, and Wade… Wade was not.

Putting down the paper, he went back to his own work solemnly, managing to actually focus now. If only to keep his mind off the fantasy he created and then burned down. He was there for a solid hour or so, writing notes, reading, and taking things more seriously than he had in a while. Wade was at his limit soon enough though, decided he would write something tomorrow, as he started to pack up things to put away. Peter was still asleep, and Wade worried a bit. What if he was missing class? Or something important? Why was he so exhausted to just be asleep for who knows how long in the library? Wade frowned, moving to put away his books as he wondered how he could wake up the other without startling him with a stranger, covered in scars, scaring the shit out of him upon awakening. He took all but one book to the shelves, the heaviest one he had, and his behind the last line of shelving. Looking at the other through the various books, Wade purposely dropped his book to the floor. The sound was loud, echoing even, and did the trick.  

It was almost comical, the way Peter Shot p, losing his glasses to the table and looking around as he breathed heavily from the small fright. He was clearly disoriented for a moment, before reaching his glasses, putting them on and digging out a phone. Wade watch him check the time, and sigh in relief. Well, at least he didn’t seem to be missing anything important. Peter packed his things, his backpack straining from the weight, and his slim shoulders somehow easily holding it up. Wade watched him go with interest, his eyes trailing downwards the further Peter got.

“Well, fuck.” He breathed. “How does a nerd have an ass like that?”


	2. Meet Up... Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade sorta meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! There was some postive feedback and I reeeeeeeeally wanna get back into writing for things outside of college. 
> 
> I also have another idea in the works, but I think it's gonna be more of a one-shot kinda deal. A really long one if I get carried away (like usual). Anyway! I hope that this slightly longer? chapter is good too.

“Yeah May, I’m doing alright.” Peter said, yawning slightly as he leaned against the counter of hi kitchenette. “Just a lot of long study hours and classes, you know? I swear I’ll try to call more.”

May’s voice was soft, but Peter could sense the underlying worry in it as she spoke. It had been a couple weeks since he last phoned her, and after years of looking after Peter alone, it was understandable for her to be like this. Peter moving out had been a difficult decision, but he needed to be closer to the university and start working on supporting himself. Aunt May still tried sending him money every once in a while, but Peter was smart enough to have it sent back to her own bank account, plus some from his own job. They struggled enough financially after Ben’s death, and Peter felt that he was old enough to start taking care of May instead of the other way around.

“Peter, are you listening?” She asked, sighing as she realized Peter was silent for too long. Not evening offering a ‘mhm’ or other commentary sounds.

“Sorry, spaced off. What were you saying?” Peter asked.

“I was wondering if you’ve done anything other than school and work, Pete. You know MJ and I worry about your social-life. She says she hasn’t heard much from you either.”

“I’m… social.” Peter said, trying to be convincing. “I made friends, there’s…. Jake, and Brianne.” From work, the only place Peter sees them. He’s also pretty sure Brianne hates him. “And I just met this guy name Johnny.” His obnoxious lab partner, but still, they talk. “I’m _fine_ May. Promise.”

“Well, I hope I get to meet some of them when I visit.” May warned, and Peter suppressed a groan. “Have you seen much of Ned?”

“Uhh, Ned’s been busy.” Peter said, pretending he didn’t have several texts and missed calls he has yet to answer. “You know, with his own stuff.”

“Peter, Ned is taking half the classes you are.” Why can’t anything get passed her?

“You know, actually, I planned on meeting him tonight. So, I should go, gotta shower, love you May. Call you this weekend.”

“Peter it’s Friday!” May huffed as Peter quickly ended the call.

 

Truth was that Peter had to go to the studio to practice, well ‘had to’ was more of a mental thing than anything. Having two majors that were wildly different was hard, sure, but no one probably committed to them quite like Peter Parker did. His top priority of course would be his major in biochemistry, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t put his all-in dance. He had a few performances coming up for dance club, where he was in multiple choregraphs for with solos. He needed to make sure his every step and move were perfect, plus the work out was always nice.

He packed up his practice clothes, knowing better than to walk alone at night in them. This may be college, but there were assholes everywhere. He remembers what happened when he wore leggings _once_ outside of the studio, and the black eye from whoever had grabbed his ass realizing he was indeed a man.

He also got a haircut after that.

There was quite a few people out and about still on campus, as he walked to the studio. Plenty of joggers, people going out, a few parties in dorms. The usual really. He chose to cross a field where there seemed to be a game of soccer going on among students. He was on the far end, but he could still hear the players talking and laughing, clearly having a not-so-serious game. They were rambunctious enough for him to hear nearly everything, one particular instance making him look over in interest.

“WILSON, you son of a bitch. You can’t touch the ball with your hands!” Someone yelled, and sure enough, there was someone else holding the ball. Well kind of, he was more so awkwardly running while it was pinched between his forearms.

“They’re not my hands, wolvy! They’re just my arms! See?!” The guy called out, still managing to run pretty damn fast, faster than all the guys chasing him. Including his own team. “Perfectly legal!”

“No it’s not and you know it, idiot! Drop the ball!”

“Never!” ‘Wilson’ said, and started beelining it away from their little area of the field and heading…. Right to Peter. Peter quickly started walking again. “Hey! Hey you! WITH THE BACKPACK.”

Peter paused, looking over at the guy who was heading his way. He was startled that he was basically right in front of him in moments.

“Oh, hey wait- you’re- I mean…” The guy said, looking starstruck as he dropped the ball. Peter frowned at him, wondering what he was going on about.

“Can I help you?” He asked, confused. The guy just stared for a long moment, causing Peter to roll his eyes and moved to leave. He didn’t like this, didn’t like it one bit. The guy looked like every other jock bonehead who wanted to push Peter to the ground just cause they could.

“Wait,” Wilson grabbed his arm, letting go immediately when he saw the way Peter flinched back. “No, no, I’m not gonna-“

“Wade,” A gruff voice said, and another big dude, with sideburns and a scowl yanked Wade or Wilson, whoever he was back by his shirt. “Stop harassing kids and get back here.”

“Not a kid.” Peter mumbled under his breath, which was overtaken from Wade’s complaints. Where he quickly made his escape, while the were arguing. He sure as hell didn’t need this headache.


End file.
